


My Only Wish (This Year)

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: 12 days of Ficmas! [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: Katherine did end up making it downstairs when the pancakes were ready. She kissed Elijah as he handed her a plate with a few pancakes on it and sat down at the kitchen island next to Nadia and watched as Elijah moved around the kitchen.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Series: 12 days of Ficmas! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/187667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	My Only Wish (This Year)

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is all human and alive. Katherine is married to Elijah and Nadia is their daughter. Also Elena and Katherine are twins who were born in Bulgaria but lost their parents but were adopted by the Gilberts. Their original names were Katerina and Tatia before they changed their names.
> 
> **  
> Again another fic written 6 years ago when I started Ficmas. Title from My Only Wish (This Year) by Britney Spears

“Elijah. Can you get me the wrapping paper please?” Katherine Mikaelson yelled from her place on the floor of their living room.

“I don’t see why you take such care in wrapping Nadia’s presents. She’s just going to ruin it in less than a minute,” Elijah pointed out as he handed his wife the roll of blue snowflake paper.

“Because the look on her face tomorrow morning will be worth it,” the brunette kissed her husband and proceeded to wrap the doll Nadia had been wanting for the past month.

“You still won’t give me a hint will you?”

“Not at all.”

Katherine finished wrapping the doll and moved onto Elena’s present. She had gotten her twin a bracelet with both of their original initials, T and E, on two charms. It was a way to say that even though they had a different life from what they used to have it would still be with them in some way.

“I don’t honestly know how you managed to finish all your shopping. I finally found Rebekah’s present today,” Elijah sat down on the couch with a glass of the expensive wine that he liked.

“That is because I started shopping back in September,” Katherine smiled as she placed the final wrapped present under their Christmas tree. She then got up and made herself comfortable on the couch in the space underneath Elijah’s arm.

“It helps that you have a knack for picking the perfect gift as well,” Elijah kissed his wife’s head and looked at the fire that he had made in the fire place. “We should head to bed soon.”

“Mmhmm,” the woman hummed as she closed her eyes. Tomorrow was a busy day and lately she had been exhausted with the amount of time she had been putting in at work and just being a wife and mother, sister and friend.

After a while Elijah looked down and found his wife asleep cuddled into his side. The man sat up and picked up Katherine into his arms and carried her up to their bedroom. Luckily Katherine had thought of changing into her pajamas before she wrapped the last of the Christmas presents.

“It’s Christmas!” Nadia exclaimed as she jumped onto their bed the next morning.

Katherine rolled over and looked at the alarm clock that was on Elijah’s side of the bed because if it was left on her side they would have had to replace it. “Nadia it’s 5:30 in the morning.”

“It’s Christmas!” Nadia fell to her knees in between her parents.

“Nadia come lay down before your mother gets grumpy,” Elijah said in Bulgarian and pulled the brown haired girl towards her.

“I’m not deaf and I speak two languages,” Katherine replied back in Bulgarian and turned over to glare at her husband.

“She’s grumpy,” Nadia said this time in English. She could speak her mother’s language but most of the time she chose to speak English.

“Can we have snowman pancakes for breakfast?”

“It is a Christmas tradition,” the man moved to get out of bed.

“You do that. I’ll be here in our nice warm bed,” the woman pulled the warm comforter back up to her shoulder and watched as both her daughter and husband made their way downstairs to make breakfast.

Katherine did end up making it downstairs when the pancakes were ready. She kissed Elijah as he handed her a plate with a few pancakes on it and sat down at the kitchen island next to Nadia and watched as Elijah moved around the kitchen.

“You ready for presents _skŭpa_?” Katherine asked as she placed the empty plates in the sink?

“Presents!” Nadia ran towards the living room.

“I have a present for both you and your dad,” the woman said after Nadia had opened the gifts from her parents. She reached behind the tree to get a present she hid behind it the first night the tree was up a couple of weeks ago.

“Should I be worried that you hid it from us?” Elijah handed the present for Nadia to open.

“Just open it before I change my mind.”

Nadia unwrapped the gift and opened the box that was underneath the paper.

“Katherine?”

Inside Katherine had placed an ultrasound picture with a baby that couldn’t be more than a few weeks into its development. The picture had the words _can’t wait to meet you next year!_

“So I can’t change my mind on this present,” Katherine smiled at the look on both Nadia and Elijah’s faces.

“Best Christmas ever!” Nadia hugged her mother and then grabbed her doll and began dancing around the living room in excitement.

“She is right. Although this is one of the best Christmas’ ever for me,” Elijah leant over and kissed his wife. “Everyone is going to go crazy.”

“Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> **skŭpa means sweetheart in Bulgarian. _At least according to google translate_.


End file.
